Quiero recordarte
by Nydga
Summary: Es un Hanaru. Rukawa pierde la memoria por la culpa del pelirrojo, y esté se ve obligado de cuidar a Kaede. Ahi habrá muchos problemas, rencores, celos, traicion, peleas, por supuesto hay amor, esperanza, confianza, romances, protección, pasión...


Bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo de quiero recordarte, está completamente revisado, con el error corregido, bueno amiga cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo para ti, bye!!!!

"**Quiero recordarte**"

By: nydga

Capitulo 1: "Accidente"

Era un día soleado, los rayos del sol eran tan brillantes que alumbraban las calles de todo aquel que pasara por la prefectura de Kanagawa.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, un muchacho bromista, ingenuo y atractivo, de cabellera roja como sangre, piel bronceada como el sol, ojos cafés como chocolates, medía un metro y 90 cm, caminaba animado hacia el gimnasio, vestía sus pantalones azul oscuro del uniforme y una playera blanca tan delgada por el calor del día y por supuesto calzaba sus zapatillas rojas y negras modelos Niké Air Jordán. Sin saber que Kaede estaba enamorado de él, pero seguramente tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Kaede Rukawa, un joven serio, frío y guapo, ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca como la leche, cabello negro como la noche y liso, vestía sus pantalones azul marino del uniforme y chamarra azul, medía un metro y 87 cm, se encontraba profundamente enamorado del tensai pelirrojo que le había robado todo su corazón. Desprendía frialdad e indiferencia a donde quiera que se le viera, ignorando a todas molestas admiradoras, que prácticamente babeaban por él. Hanamichi, era todo lo contrario a él, el era expresivo, ingenuo, carismático, temperamental, no era del todo atractivo, como él, ni tampoco llamaba la atención por su físico, sino por su personalidad...

Ambos estaban ya en tercer año, luego de que Hanamichi se recuperara de su lesión en la espalda, entró al gimnasio para volver a practicar el básquetbol con su equipo, pero otra vez, peleaban, como siempre, el entrenador les había la labor de limpiar el gimnasio.

Después del entrenamiento, ambos jóvenes terminaron de limpiar el gimnasio, Hanamichi se fue a buscar a Haruko para declararle sus sentimientos porque casi estaba seguro de que ella le aceptaría.

Mientras Rukawa estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para descansar durante el receso cuando de pronto oyó voces.

-Lo siento, Sakuragi… no puedo porque me gusta otro muchacho – dijo Haruko despreocupada.

-¿Es Rukawa? ¿Verdad? – preguntó Sakuragi muy triste.

-Bueno, si… es él, lo amo… – Haruko se sonrojó.

Rukawa bufó molesto, siguió caminando cuando chocó con Sakuragi que había salido corriendo.

-Ten cuidado por donde vas, estúpido zorro – dijo con la voz ruda

Kaede notó la voz ruda de Hana, quien parecía estar mirándolo con odio.

-Eres un torpe, eres tú el que estaba corriendo, tu deberías fijarte muy bien – dijo Rukawa molesto.

-¡Sakuragi, espera! – interrumpió la voz de Haruko – ¡Ah!... ¡Ho-hola, joven Rukawa!

El joven de ojos azules detestaba la forma enamorada en que la chica lo miraba todo el tiempo, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Rukawa no dijo nada y se volteó para irse.

-Ah! Rukawa, espera… yo… bueno… este… yo…quiero sa-salir conti – dijo Haruko.

-Piérdete – interrumpió Rukawa secamente.

-Oye, maldito zorro, no trates así a Haruko. ¡Que la trates bien! ¡Te lo digo!– reclamó Sakuragi con los puños apretados.

- A mi no me des órdenes, tú sólo eres un tonto – contestó Rukawa.

-¡Maldito! – gritó Hanamichi mientas le saltaba encima, ambos empezaron a pelear porque el pelirrojo había perdido a Haruko por su culpa, y el otro no entendía porque ¿Porqué Hanamichi lo odia?

En la tarde, el timbre sonó, los alumnos salieron de la escuela para irse a descansar, hacer su tarea, estudiar, ver tele. Cuando Rukawa caminaba tranquilo, se detuvo al oír la voz de Sakuragi que hablaba con sus amigos.

-Ese estúpido Rukawa, me duele mi espalda por su culpa – dijo el joven pelirrojo molesto.

-¡Tú fuiste el que empezó, pero comprendo que te molestara que tratara mal a Haruko, pero esa pelea fue una estupidez, la verdad no estoy de acuerdo! – reclamó Yohei.

-¡¿Estupidez?! – preguntó.

Hanamichi se enfureció y tomó a Yohei del cuello del uniforme.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas apoyando a Rukawa?! Ese Rukawa es solo un monstruo porque trata mal a Haruko, solo duerme, come como cerdo y juega el basquetbol ¡ojala que Rukawa muera algún día! ¡Porque es un hombre sin sentimientos y me da asco!! – gritó el pelirrojo enfadado.

Sus amigos y Yohei observaron sorprendidos que nunca lo habían escuchado así, y miraron con un poco de pena a los ojos de Rukawa que estaba parado atrás del pelirrojo, quien notó que la atención de Yohei se había desviado, entonces lo soltó, se volteó y miró con rencor también.

-Eres tú bien estúpido, tonto y torpe porque yo no pedí gustarle a esa chiquilla que... – fue interrumpido por Sakuragi

-¡¡¡No la llames así!!! ¿Dime estás enamorado de alguien?! – gritó Sakuragi.

El kitsune lo miró muy serio y tragó saliva.

-¡JA! – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Algún día me vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho.

-Pero no te hecho nada malo que tenga que pagar, a ver… fuiste rechazado por más de 50 chicas de la secundaria en la que estudiaste, ellas no estaban enamoradas de mi porque yo no estuve allí, pues estudié en otra secundaria, claro, realmente porque ellas estaban enamoradas de otros ¿no es así?... entonces ¿¡¡¡Porque quieres vengarte de mí!!!? – gritó Rukawa enfadado y en el interior triste.

Pero Sakuragi estaba muy enojado y le golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo caer brutalmente al suelo.

-No olvides lo que te dicho, zorro idiota, porque algún día me las vas a pagar – Sakuragi se marchó sin sus amigos porque ellos le temían, nunca habían visto a un pelirrojo tan furioso.

Yohei, quien no estaba de acuerdo con Sakuragi, decidió ayudarlo, la verdad ese Rukawa tenía razón porque jamás le ha hecho algo malo a Sakuragi....

-¿Estás bien, Rukawa? – dijo Yohei tímido.

-Si… - intentó de levantarse rechazando la ayuda de Yohei.

Luego Rukawa se marchó solito a su casa llorando en silencio, amaba mucho a Sakuragi pero tal vez era tiempo de enterrar sus sentimientos.

Después de una semana, cuando llegaron los rumores de la pelea entre Sakuragi y Rukawa, también hasta los compañeros del equipo estaban preocupados y buscaban un plan para hacer una amistad entre ellos porque no le gustaban cuando ellos se peleaban y odiaban hasta la muerte.

Rukawa se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la terraza para recoger sus audífonos pues desde hace rato él se había dormido en el receso y olvidó llevar sus audífonos que dejó en el suelo de la terraza.

Una chica estaba escondida y mirando como Rukawa se agachó para recoger sus audífonos, salió de su escondite algo nerviosa, era Haruko.

-Ho… Hola – dijo tímida.

-¿Mmhh? –

-Quiero… quiero decirte algo im-importante – dijo Haruko.

-¿Qué quieres?...– preguntó Rukawa secamente.

-Rukawa-san… quie-quiero decir q-que... esto... me… ¡me gustas muchísimo, Rukawa...! te amo... tú... a ti... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – confesó Haruko.

Rukawa suspiró.

-Tú a mi no, así que hazte a un lado y no me molestes – dijo Rukawa despreocupado con cierta repugnancia– Eres una molestia, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Haruko se quedó congelada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, que a cada segundo se iban multiplicando, pero no esta dispuesta a dejarlo así... Estaba segura que podría hacer feliz a ese chico de hielo, así que cuando Rukawa pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la salida sin ni siquiera mirarla, sintió como una mano cogió la suya y al girarse para ver que quería, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Eran cálidos y mojados, producto de las miles de lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de la chica.

Kaede, no dudó ni un segundo a separarse brutalmente de esa joven chica.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – se enfadó Rukawa mientras que con la manga de su uniforme se limpiaba los labios.

-... Yo... Yo te haré feliz... ¿No entiendes que te amo?... déjame estar a tu lado – dijo entre sollozos.

-…Lo siento mucho, pero yo no… – confesó con la voz algo rara.

-Rukawa-san... ¿Me puedes decir sí es que hay alguien que te gusta? – preguntó Haruko que estaba llorando aún más y sorprendida por la voz tan suave de Rukawa.

-Mmmhh…… Sí… – contestó - … Por favor, ya déjame en paz.

Haruko se dio vuelta echándose a correr, Rukawa caminó y se detuvo, miró una vez al cielo donde estaban las nubes negras, parecían anunciar que iba a llover. Hanamichi estaba caminando en el pasillo de la escuela…

-Qué tonto fui… Rukawa tenía razón… él no estaba en la secundaria que estudié… las chicas quienes me rechazaron estaban enamoradas de los otros… realmente fui idiota… p-pero… cómo puedo pedirle disculpas… seguramente que él jamás me perdonará porque dije palabras muy crueles… tengo mucho miedo… pero no entiendo porque él trata muy mal a Haruko… tal vez mañana le pediré disculpas a Rukawa… - pensó con la mirada arrepentida.

El ruido hizo que Hanamichi saliese de sus pensamientos, era el ruido de unos pasos rápidos, alguien venía bajando las escaleras y se sorprendió bastante de ver allí adelante a Haruko. La chica parecía muy pálida y venía llorando.

-Ha… ¡¡Haruko!! – dijo sorprendido y confundido.

-Sa... ¡¡Sakuragi!!! – dijo Haruko bajando las escaleras hasta alcanzar a ese pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

-Yo… snif… me rechazó…pero me dijo qu… que – dijo Haruko pero no pudo continuar hablando porque el llanto se hizo más grande al igual que la furia del pelirrojo – Mejor hablamos después.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? – preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

-Pre-prefiero irme sola… ¡lo siento! – sollozó Haruko.

Haruko se fue corriendo y llorando mientras Rukawa bajando las escaleras, Hanamichi se giró con la mirada furiosa.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste?! ¿Qué le has hecho a Haruko, estúpido? – preguntó con la voz alta.

-…… - no respondió, siguió bajando las escaleras porque ya no quería hablar con Sakuragi debido a las palabras crueles del día anterior.

Hanamichi no pudo aguantar más su ira, se abalanzó hasta donde estaba y golpeó fuertemente su estómago, Rukawa vomitó sangre y perdió el equilibrio, cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra la punta del escalón. Hanamichi se quedó atónito y angustiado.

La nuca de Kaede derramaba la sangre, estaba inconsciente mientras Hanamichi estaba paralizado por la visión del cuerpo inmóvil de Rukawa sobre el suelo, pero no podía apartar la vista de donde yacía Rukawa, estaba tan asombrado, ese chico había caído de más de 30 escalones.

-¡Kitsune! ¡Maldición! ¡Contesta! – gritó Hanamichi bajando rápidamente las escaleras, pero un entrenador del fútbol le detuvo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aún dentro de la escuela? La escuela ya va a cerr....- fue interrumpido por Hana

-¡Es urgente! ¡Un muchacho se cayó a más 30 escalones! ¡Llame a una ambulancia, por favor! ¡Dese prisa! – gritó Hanamichi aterrado y interrumpiendo el sermón del entrenador.

El rostro del entrenador se quedó sorprendido, estaba aterrado al ver mucha sangre saliendo de la nuca de Rukawa, se echó a correr rápido hacia la reunión de profesores a llamar, mientras Hanamichi se acercó e intentó hacerle reaccionar pero Rukawa seguía inmóvil, Hanamichi notó la respiración suave pero muy lenta del kitsune.

-¡Kitsune! ¡Dios mío! ¡Casi me das un infarto! – dijo Hanamichi mientras sin poderlo controlar, comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, por un momento, había llegado a pensar que Rukawa estaba muerto, pero la verdad no entendía muy bien porqué no pudo evitarse preocupar, no son amigos… pero sintió algo nuevo hacia su rival zorro.

Unos minutos después, dos profesores llegaron rápidamente hasta donde estaban Hanamichi y Kaede y esperaron hasta que la ambulancia llegara. Los tres auxiliares habían puesto una mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca de Rukawa, luego le pusieron en una camilla blanca y lo bajaron con mucho cuidado para no caerse en las escaleras, entraron en la ambulancia.

-¿Alguien ha estado presente en el momento del accidente? – preguntó uno de los tres auxiliares.

-Y… yo…. – dijo finalmente Hanamichi por la culpabilidad.

-Acompáñanos en la ambulancia, por favor, explíquenme qué le pasó a ese joven – dijo el auxiliar.

-Sí – contestó Hanamichi aún angustiado.

Hanamichi subió en la ambulancia y explicó lo ocurrido sobre el rechazo, la discusión y la caída de Kaede, mientras estaba observando a un Rukawa inconsciente. Después de explicar, al fin llegaron al hospital, se llevaron a Rukawa hacía dentro, y Hanamichi se sentó en la sala de espera con sus codos en las rodillas y las manos se posaron en su cara, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y los ojos se fruncieron pero de forma triste, sollozó en silencio.

Después una hora y media, Hanamichi trató de llamar a la casa del kitsune pero nadie contestó, esto le pareció muy extraño, llamó a su tía.

-¿Hola, tía? – dijo Hana.

-_Hanamichi, ¿Dónde estás? Te estaba esperando – _contestó la tía preocupada.

-Este… estoy en el hospital, lo…

-_¿Hospital? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Peleaste otra vez?_ – interrumpió ella asustada.

Hanamichi se mordió su labio inferior, no quería decir la verdad por eso sólo dijo a su tía que su compañero del equipo se cayó de las escaleras y golpeó su cabeza.

-_¡Ay, Dios mío! – dijo su tía un poco preocupada._

-Por eso me quedaré en el hospital esta noche, pues Rukawa no ha despertado… llamé a su casa pero nadie me contestó.

-_Esta bien, llámame mañana, espero que tu amigo despierte._

-Si, gracias Yaretzi – dijo Hana.

Las últimas palabras de su tía lo dejaron triste…

-Ni siquiera somos amigos – pensó el joven Hanamichi.

El doctor salió muy cansado por atender a Rukawa, el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente como un resorte.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

-¿tú eres el compañero del joven Rukawa? – preguntó el doctor.

-Si, soy yo – contestó rápidamente.

-Bueno… acaba de despertar pero…–dijo el doctor.

-Si, diga – contestó Hanamichi nervioso.

-Lamentablemente… parece que el paciente ha perdido la memoria.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido.

-le pregunte su nombre y no supo que responder, llamé al resto de los médicos, le hicieron unas pruebas y podría afirmarse casi en un 100 por ciento que padece de amnesia – repitió el doctor, pero al ver el rostro del pelirrojo "que decía" o "explícame"- Mira… Esto quiere decir que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza se la pudo haber provocado, no recuerda nada… incluso le pregunté por su familia o amigos y no recuerda nada, ese es un síntoma clásico.

Hanamichi se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos desesperado, estaba preocupado, angustiado, sorprendido hasta sentirse más culpable, sus manos bajaron y taparon su cara, se volvió a sentar en la sala de espera… no lo podía creer… ¡Rukawa había perdido la memoria!... ¡¡¡¿¿Cómo iba a decírselo a sus compañeros, pero más bien a Haruko???!!!... Él fue culpable por haber golpeado a Rukawa, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de las escaleras…. Perdió la memoria por haberse golpeado la cabeza… ¡¡¡Tenía amnesia!!!... No podría recordar a nadie… La verdad tenía mucho miedo de enfrentar a sus compañeros….

-Quiero saber… si… ¿Rukawa puede recuperar la memoria? – preguntó Hanamichi con la mirada triste.

-Si…mmmhhh… pero déjame explicarte, desde ahora él será como si él fuera una nueva persona … ya que no sabe nada de su vida privada, ni de su familia, ni de sus amigos… pero poco a poco tendrá que ir aprendiendo las cosas que no conoce y resolviendo sus dudas… si todo sale bien, él podría en cualquier momento recuperar la memoria… y si alguna vez llegara a decir cosas de su pasado que ni él mismo entendiera, entonces es un síntoma de que recuperará su memoria… esa situación podría darse en su casa, en la escuela, en el tren u otro lugar, escúchame bien, no puede estar sólo y para eso te pido que lo cuides y lo acompañes, ¿me entiendes, joven? – explicó el doctor.

-Si… si entiendo… gracias, doctor por explicarme – dijo en voz baja.

-¿No eres su amigo? ¿Verdad? –preguntó el doctor cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Eh?... ah… n-no – contestó Hanamichi no quería mentir así.

-¿Pelearon? – preguntó curioso.

-…..S-sí…. Pero la verdad él no me golpeó… sino yo que yo fui el que lo hizo… - dijo Hanamichi arrepentido.

-Ya veo… pero no debes pelear con él ahora porque no está bien… intenta ser amigo de Rukawa, por esta vez – dijo el doctor.

Hanamichi agachó la cabeza tristemente, el doctor lo miró y pudo entender que ese pelirrojo se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Mira, muchacho…- dijo el doctor y posó su mano en su hombro - Ojala que algún día este joven te perdone…. Puede pasar a verlo si lo desea – le contestó haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera.

-Si, gracias – dijo Hanamichi.

Caminaron hasta la habitación del Kitsune.

-Aquí es… bueno me voy, tengo que atender otro paciente – dijo y se retiró.

-Gracias –

Sakuragi abrió la puerta despacio y caminó hasta la cama donde se encontraba acostado Rukawa que tenía vendas en la cabeza y unos raspones en el rostro, pero se veía tranquilo… ya estaba dormido.

"Atractivo… hermoso y lindo" – pensó Hanamichi sin darse cuenta.

Hanamichi se sorprendió a sí mismo, no entendía por que ha dicho palabras bonitas…

Hanamichi se sentó al lado de la cama de Kaede, no dejaba de mirar al hermoso rostro del kitsune, le hacía a recordar las estúpidas razones por las que se odiaban, mas que nada era su culpa, ya que posiblemente si él no lo hubiese golpeado apenas lo vio, no se odiarían y podrían ser amigos… pero Kaede ignoró a Haruko…. En todo caso, Hanamichi no era más que un amigo de Haruko, se puso un poco tristeza que Kaede había rechazado a la chica.

Hanamichi había conseguido olvidar a Haruko… le había costado admitir a sí mismo que Rukawa era mejor basquetbolista, lo había visto practicando al terminar el entrenamiento diario y también levantarse temprano los fines de semana.

-Puede que seas un genio, Kaede – pensó al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose otra vez por haber dicho su nombre.

Con el tiempo, Hanamichi se había dado cuenta que Kaede ya no era tan mala persona, pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma, frío con todo aquel que tratara de acercársele, serio, callado, bueno tal vez un poco comunicativo.

Hanamichi se sonrió burlonamente pensando que alguien como él… que el kitsune más detestaba, era justamente al que ahora había ayudado como si fueran amigos.

-Que ridícula es la vida – pensó Hana.

Rápidamente recordó las palabras del doctor _"Intenta ser su amigo"_…

Fin del capítulo 1

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
